


Idiocy And Apollo

by gayships



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Shadows - Freeform, Sick Nico, Sick!Nico, cabin 13 is special, lotsafluf, maybe some smuts but probably not, nico is cute, nursewill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayships/pseuds/gayships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's fine, really. But Will thinks he should stay in Cabin 13 with him, just To make sure he doesn't turn into an angsty puddle of shadows.  Oh, and they should share a bed. A certain Son of Apollo is the bane of Nicos existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiocy And Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is my first work please don't look at me this is all over the place it's got a random bit of serious in it idk

     It starts when Nico is reading a book in the threshold of Cabin 13, choosing to ignore the fact that the camp is in ruins and take to reading instead of helping out with the wounded and reconstructing the partially burnt buildings, some of them still spewing Greek fire. He's not actually reading of course, just watching Will Solace and a few other Apollo kids treating a wounded Aphrodite girl out of the corner of his eye. Will glances at him once in a while, to which Nico feels the incessant need to disappear.

     And he almost does.

    There's no stopping the fact that Will knows Nico's staring now, he's looking right into his eyes and then he _smirks,_ and Nico really just wants to die for awhile. Panic suddenly rises in his throat as he feels the familiar hands of the shadows begin to envelope him. He knows his physical form is now slumped and probably grabbing his book with white-knuckled fingers, maybe hyperventilating, if he's even breathing. He feels like he's drowning in the shadows- he always feels so trapped like this. Sometimes he thinks he's in the River Cocytus- he knows it's the river of Lament, but he feels like it's darkness and sadness and cold surrounding him and everything is just gone.

    And then he's pulled back into the mortal world to the sound of yelling and he feels cold all over except he feels warmth on either side of his face. All he wants is to be enveloped by that warmth, to hold on to it and just stay there forever. He wants to open his eyes so much, to just escape the darkness of his eyelids, but he feels limp and useless and the voices he heard before now sound like the roar of a waterfall. And then, quite suddenly the warmth is gone and he feels a incredibly sharp pain in his cheek and his eyes are ripped open to the sight of Clarisse yelling at Will Solace, who is yelling back. Finally, the voices are coherent.

   " Some doctor you are, Solace, just sitting there and damn holding his face! Your supposed to get 'im to wake up!" She yelled, standing up and grabbing Nico's arm and tugging him to a standing position. His legs feel like jello- a solidified version of the terror he just returned from.

    " You don't just _slap him!_ " Will argued back, stepping toward Nico and grabbing his hand, pulling over his should so Nico was leaning against him- he didn't want to lean into his warmth, really, he just couldn't stand, okay? It's not his fault that Will feels like hot cocoa in winter right now. " God's, he's freezing. Get a stretcher!" He said, then yelled to no one in particular. Nico was already coming to his senses, though. He can hear his own blood roaring in his ears and the total awareness of life and death around him escapes to it's usual place in the back of his mind. He's still freezing, though. Nico makes some attempt to stand on his own, straightening his bent legs and loosening his grip of Wil.

     It's a horrible failure. He immediately falls into Will's chest, who is forced to grab him under his arms. _It's really warm here_ Nico thinks for a split second before he's horrified. Great, now Will probably thinks he's like a little boy- all fragile and weak. Nico expects to be put back into their original position, but then Will _picks him up_ and he really wants to just sink into the shadows again. He realizes Will is putting him on the suddenly appeared stretcher, and Nico feels so many eyes on him and he just wants to hide away forever.

     And then he slips into a sleep, one that he finds he cannot control the dreams of.

 

     When he wakes up, Will Solace is watching him with a frown. Before he can even speak, Will thrusts a medicine cup filled with nectar at him, staring at him expectantly. When there hands brush, Nico feels a spark of warmth. Will seems to hold his hand against Nico longer than necessary, too. Nico drinks it- he would never dare tell anyone that to him, it tastes like apple juice.  He hands the cup back to Will, who sets it down and glowers at him.

    " I'm giving you two choices," he says, and looks at Nico, as if expecting a response. He doesn't get one. " Stay in the Apollo Cabin for a week-"

    "No." Nico intercepts, thinking of all the noise that comes  from that place at night- half of them keep nightlights, he would keep everyone in the cabin awake with his death aura.

     Will raises an eyebrow. " The other option is for me, or another healer, to stay in your cabin with you for a week. Oh, and if you want to just hang out somewhere, your on the Apollo porch. No exceptions." Will said, looking expectantly at Nico.

     " I'm not a baby. I just traveled halfway across the world with a satyr, and daughter of a war goddess, and a giant statue. I'm a little fazed, okay? I'll be fine, I don't need a baby sitter." Nico was quick to put up a defense. He did not want to share his cabin with the guy who sprayed sunshine and happiness out of his behind.

     " Fazed? You mean slowly fading into the shadows and becoming a puddle of nothing. Okay, fazed. Well, Death Boy, I'm staying with you in your cabin for a week. You need some Apollo Sunshine in the house of horrors. " Will said with finality, handing Nico and small square of ambrosia, and then walking over to another patient. Nico made a loud sound of annoyance, but nibbled on the godly food and tried to feel warm in the wool blanket he had woken up wrapped in.

 

 

      Nico had been avoiding going to his cabin for awhile, but now the patrol harpies were coming out of the woods, and he almost stayed- death by shredding or death by embarrassment from a lanky teenage boy?

      He stepped into his cabin to find Will Solace drawing on his own arm on the floor of his cabin- there was an assortment of velvety red chairs in the room, but he had chosen the less comfortable seat. Every light in the room was on, and Will and brought some sort of sphere that produced about three thousand watts of light in the room. Will looked up and grinned at Nico. " You're room looks like it's been attacked by Dracula: Interior Design Co. " he said, standing up. Nico studied the lack of sleeping supplies- besides his own bed- and raised an eyebrow.

    " What's with the lack of sleepover supplies. I thought you of all people would actually prepare. The Hephaestus Cabin is looking to put anything together or take anything apart- Hazel's bed is long gone." he commented. It was so odd to him, the way Will didn't occupy himself with anything else as he listened to Nico. He always seemed to be focused on him when they talked, unlike most people, even his friends, who at least looked at their nails while he talked.

    " You've got a King size bed, and I've been told I don't have a concept of personal space. We're sharing." Will said, flopping down on Nico's bed and stretching out- gods, either side of his body almost touched the end of the bed, how is that even possible? Humans aren't that tall. Nico tried to be grudgingly dismissive about the sharing a bed thing- but he felt himself turning red. He definitely did have a concept of personal space, and his bubble had a 20 foot radius.

    " Get pajama'd, Death Boy." Will said, pulling out the most compressed clothing from his pockets. Nico almost fainted when he pulled off his shirt and started at his pants- in front of Nico, mind you. Nico ripped his eyes from Will's body and went to his drawer. Truthfully, he usually sleeps in just his boxers, but for this occasion he quickly pulled off his black jeans and stuck on a pair of checkered pajama pants, hoping Will hadn't seen him.

     When he turned around, Will was already crawling under Nico's covers in a yellow t-shirt and red shorts that looked like they had been home- cut at the knee.

    " It's only 10:00. " Nico said, swallowing as Will stuck his arms above his head and stretched out under the blanket. The shirt rides up and Nico pretends to ignore it.

      " Yeah? And we wake up at six. Teenagers are supposed to get at least eight hours of sleep. Especially guys who think they are independent and pass out frequently. " Will said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

     " I don't sleep well." Nico said through his teeth, looking down. He rarely slept by himself anymore. He mostly just passed out pretty often. He _always_ had nightmares, even if he could control his dreams. At least he didn't have the recurring dream of everyone finding out about his Percy-crush and everyone hating him for it anymore. Still, Tartarus still snuck into his dreams and he still dreamt of Gaea and Bianca, amongst other things. Will rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his arms to look at Nico. Nico ignores the way his arm flexes, definitely doesn't stare at it for more than a second.

     " A lot of kids are having Insomnia these days. I'm working with the Hypnos cabin on that- for now I've got mortal medicines mixed with nectar. I could give you some-" he started babbling, and Nico felt the courage to actually move across the room, going for Will's light sphere. 

     " I'm fine, really. I have control over my dreams, not as much as Hypnos kids, but control." Nico said as he fiddled with the thing, try to get it to shut off.

     " Tap it against something twice." Will commented, seeing Nico's struggle. He did so, and the light immediately faded so that it became a translucent ball. " We're talking about it tomorrow." he added, in more of a mumble as Nico turned off all the lights. He almost expected Will to object- most Apollo kids hated the dark, even for sleeping. Nico left his drapes open so that moonlight still illuminated the room- barely showing him the outline of his bed. He crawled in, shivering as he brushed Will. He attempted to distance himself from the boy as much as possible.

      Silence ensued. The quiet was unnerving- he heard the harpies chit-chatting in Greek outside, and the cicadas hummed a tune. He listened to Will's breathing and he imagined he could hear his heartbeat. He definitely felt his warmth- his bed felt like a cocoon right now.  Just when Nico was sure the Apollo boys breathing had regulated, he spoke. " Your room smells like vanilla." he commented, and that was the oddest thing to fall out of any teenage boys mouth, ever. Nico was silent, wondering if he thought he was asleep. Maybe Will was just trying to see if he was awake or not. Well, he definitely did not yearn for a late-night conversation with him, so.

     " I know your awake, you know. Your breathings irregular. I'm just gonna talk cause that's what we do when we can't sleep in the Apollo cabin," Will continued, his voice lighter and airier- even more than usual. It actually relaxed Nico, which felt odd. " You know people like you here, right Nico? I know I said your dense, but I know it's something I don't understand. I'm a sun of Apollo, and well- we're generally happy and don't really have many problems of our own. I think being happy is a health thing, or at least a mental health thing. I always feel pretty accepted, even in the worst situations. When I came here- I felt like I had found a home. I guess it's dumb to assume that's how everyone feels. I mean, you know everyone thinks that without you, we would have lost the war, right? You almost melted into nothing for a bunch of people you think hate you- but you've got this morality complex, I think, where you know what's good and what's bad, and you know your not bad and you don't wanna be- but you feel out of place with the good people. I don't know why, because your one of the best good people. I'm a healer- I don't fight much, and when I do, it's from a distance- I- I feel like theirs a difference between shooting someone and just knowing it killed them cause your a sun of Apollo and you know you hit them and actually killing someone with the sword. I could never do it- even with monsters. I think the guys who actually stand a foot away from the enemy when they know they're probably going to die are so much better than the guys who are probably going to live and only need to heal those probably going to die guys- I take advantage of the probably not going to live part and try my best to make it be probably going to live. You're a good person Nico, people like you."

     " Yeah, people feel the total understanding of life and death part of you. But that's not the biggest part of you, Nico di Angelo. I'm- I'm a doctor. I'm not really a mental doctor, but I think you've got a pretty great moral compass and I think you just need to realize that. I like you, your like, the bravest person I know," he said, and Nico was breathing hard now and desperately wanted him to shut his mouth. Will seemed to sense this. " I'll- we need 8 hours of sleep, okay, I'll leave you alone." he finished, and Nico felt him change his position to something comfortable.

    Nico twisted with his words. Will didn't hate him for what he did to Octavian. He said he liked him. That was the worst part, great. Now he had to wonder if he meant 'like' or 'like like'. Nico wondered why he was so focused on that. He really didn't want to admit that the feeling he had for Percy for so long was now formed again- this time stronger, and now directed toward the sunshiney boy sleeping next to him. 

 

He fell asleep to aggravated thoughts.

 

*******

    Nico regretted leaving the windows open. Apparently, they both moved a lot closer in their sleep, because now the entire Aphrodite cabin- including Piper- was outside his window, giggling. Annabeth was there too, half-heartedly trying to ward off the girls while staring in the window herself. It seemed that during the night Will Solace had decided to wrap his arms around Nico and bury his face in his neck. When he first woke up, he hadn't really woken up-just enjoyed the warmth. And then he opened his eyes and saw the girls, and realized who was in his bed and what position they were in. Nico turned about 30 different shades of pink before kicking Will in the shin, waking the Son of Apollo in a startle, and squirming out of his arms- a hard task, Will had him in a death grip.

Will realized the situation soon enough. And then they were both blushing like crazy on Nico's bed and not saying anything. Finally, Nico threw a pillow at him and went to close his drapes. He tried to ignore the girls squealing as he came near the window, and gave Annabeth a look went she wiggled her eyebrows- she was totally going to tell Percy. Great. When Nico turned around to yell at Will, he was met with the chest of the blushing son of Apollo. He drew his eyes up and opened his mouth. Before he could say _why are you such a touchy person, I hate you!,_ Nico found himself being kissed.

    Nico was frozen and turning into a tomatoe at the same time. Attractive. The second Nico didn't pull away, the sun of Apollo leaned in further, grabbing the sides of Nico's neck to kiss him harder. Nico resigned and, without thinking, grabbed Will's shirt, stood on his toe's so they were almost the same height, and held the kiss. He had a final thought before he had to face the awkward conversation that would soon ensue.

_Suns of Apollo are **so** not annoying._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this doesn't suck


End file.
